Just Them
by daytimedrama
Summary: Danny/Lindsay. Post 5.09. So I guess there are spoilers for that. What happened after the hallway? And where do they go from here? Chapter 2 added 1/5/09 Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Them

Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Summary: Post 5.09 So I guess there are spoilers for that. What happened after the hallway? There might be potential for a second chapter.

* * *

The connection was tenuous at best, but such a small touch still sent a surge through him. It was something so small, but it allowed him a little hope. He remembered easier times with a touch as light as this. Caressing her skin softly in the dawn, before the city was awake. That was easier for him. To paint his love for her as his fingers grazed across her soft skin. To whisper the words he couldn't tell her into her hair.

Their touch tethered him. He wanted more though. Emboldened he moved his pinky to caress hers. He desperately waited for a reaction, expecting at any second for her to pull away like she had been burned. But all he heard was her small intake of breath. And he realized he didn't want to ever let it go.

He wouldn't move away first. They stood there, next to each other waiting. Waiting as the couple was introduced to their grandson. Waiting as they reconciled a lost life with a new one. Grief with hope. Guilt with repentance. Regret fading with possibility.

"We need to talk" he finally said. Daring to break the silence as they stood in the hallway watching as Mac and Stella led Jim and Andrea out of the precinct.

She turned to him; she had said everything she had to say. Her eyes answered.

He followed her again into the locker room. Watched in silence as she pulled her jacket on. They stood in silence on the subway platform. He watched her shiver as the wind whipped through her thin jacket.

He stood quietly behind her as she fumbled with her door that always jammed. She dropped her purse onto the table with a tired clatter. He watched as she flipped on the hallway light. He could see the burden she carried weighing down her shoulders. He watched as just before she pulled off her shirt before walking into her bedroom. When she came out she looked more comfortable, swimming in well worn cotton. She needed something to comfort and protect her during their next conversation.

She looked so small on the couch and he realized that it was his turn to talk.

"I get it," he started. "I get why you didn't tell me. And I'm really sorry for that."

"Danny….its not that," he knew she knew. But he still couldn't say it.

"Yeah it is. I haven't been someone you can trust. I haven't given you any reason to trust me. And I'm really sorry for that."

This is the part in his nightmares that she always left. He would reach out to touch her and she would dissolve, and he'd be alone. She might have believed he was sorry, but how could that change anything?

"Don't be," she said. Always trying to give him an exit strategy, or was maybe it was one for her.

"I'm scared," he finally admitted.

"And you think I'm not? I'm terrified Danny." She sounded so tired. He knew this was what she was avoiding. She hadn't told him about the baby because she knew it would lead to a much bigger conversation. The conversation she feared would make him flee.

"You've had longer to wrap your head around the idea," this wasn't going well.

"Sure. Alone and terrified. So much better," she sighed. "You know, I'm not asking you for anything."

"You shouldn't have to," he whispered. And there is was, the real truth. His problem. His downfall. His weakness. She shouldn't have to worry that he'd walk away. He should have been someone she could trust to stay.

"I'm tired, Danny," she didn't want to hear him say he couldn't do this.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." He suddenly remembered all the vague things he knew about pregnancy.

"Danny, please stop apologizing," she said exasperated.

"Sorr—"

The bright laugh escaped before she could stifle it. The sound of her laughter lit the room and lightened his heart. He felt emboldened. He'd have to be the one to leap of the precipice. She would never ask him to. She would never ask him to change.

"Linds, come here." His pleading voice, much like the one he used on the phone during her rain walk, made her take notice.

She turned to look at him. The safe distance in between them separated her from temptation. She remembered the nuns at her high school prom chastising the close dancers, reminding them to leave room for the Holy Ghost. She always thought that was ridiculous, as if dancing would lead to pregnancy. Now she knew better. In their case dancing around each other for so long led to it.

He indicated for her to come closer. She hesitantly scooted over. She knew better. Knew what his proximity would do to her. But his small wry grin tempted her closer despite her better judgment.

"I want to be with you," he said.

A smile flickered across her street for a split second, before her eyes dropped to her hand. Fingers splayed, covering and protecting her stomach. It was no longer just her. No longer just them.

"I want this Linds. Please tell me you do too."


	2. Chapter 2

"_I want this Linds. Please tell me you do too."_

"_I want this too," she whispered._

_He couldn't remember how it happened exactly. He must have stepped over her coffee table to get to her so quickly. But he remembered feeling like a man dying of thirst. He couldn't get enough. The kiss couldn't be deep enough. His embrace couldn't be tight enough. His hands couldn't cover enough of her soft skin. He needed more. Needed to feel even closer. _

_And suddenly, he was pulling her deeper before he could stop himself. He took advantage of her surprised squeak and brushed his tongue across hers. She tasted so __good__, even better than the last time he kissed her. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed her, not because it was so long ago, but because he wasn't sure he had lived before he felt this more love for anyone. She was so very sweet, that he found himself trying to devour her completely. She didn't protest as he extracted her from the well worn cotton sweatshirt. He was so happy she had already changed for bed. Less barriers, no obstacles. She didn't protest at his speed when he rolled her sweatpants and panties down her legs and her small hands helped him out of his own clothes. _

_She pulled him on top of her, and he let out a groan at how soft and how __perfect__ she was against him. That familiar tug to her well worn couch. He knew exactly how to hold her on that couch. Exactly what memories it held. But suddenly he didn't want to take her on the couch, not quickly and furiously the first time after he found out she was carrying his child. She deserved more, a bed perhaps. Even better would be a holy alter to worship her on but bed would have to do. She whimpered when he pulled away from her, mourning the loss of his hot skin on her body. He looked at her slightly swollen breasts and small rounded stomach and it struck him as amazing to believe that he hadn't noticed these slight changes before. He made a habit of remembering everything about her. And while they were subtle changes now they seemed so obvious: she was carrying their child. _

"_What's wrong?" Her question broke him out off his reverie, she gave a little yelp when he lifted her up without ceremony and walked her to her bedroom. _

_He placed her gently on her covers, and crawled between her legs. His hands reverently ghosted over her breasts, before he leaned over her capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss. _

_...  
_

"Linds?"

"Yeah?" His hand stroking circles on her hip was incredibly relaxing. She had to concentrate, trying to think through the afterglow and the hazy fog of lust that was still muddling her mind.

"You awake?" he said poking her arm.

"Yes Danny." Now she was.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. It all happened so fast, she wasn't exactly sure how they ended up here.

"Yes Danny." Ever patient.

"Okay just making sure." The silence fills the room again but Lindsay is sure she can hear the sound of his fingertips scorching her skin.

"Linds?" It was odd to hear his voice so hesitant, so unsure of himself.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She had to stop herself from point out he already did. His rambling usually was an indication that he was nervous.

"Sure."

"Um.. how old's the baby? I mean like how far along are you?"

"11 weeks."

"Wow. And the baby is okay and everything? As far as they could tell?"

"Yes. Healthy and as big as she's supposed to be."

"She? That's good. Great," he left the silence hanging there again.

"We'll I don't know for sure yet, but I don't like to call her it, so I just went with she. We could call him he if you like." Now it was her turn to ramble. He was so quiet, if his arms weren't like a vise around her body she might have thought that he ran for the hills when she started talking.

"I've missed you," he said finally.

"Yeah?" she said surprised.

"You've been here but not really here. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about us. Are you?" He definitely wasn't sure he wanted to hear that answer.

"No. Well I mean I want to be with you but when I found out … well, I didn't want you to just be with me cause of the baby."

"Did you think I'd walk away?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the truth. Didn't know if he could take the disappointment in her voice of her trusting eyes clouded in fear.

"No. I don't know. I trust you Danny and I know what a good guy you are. But it's a really scary prospect. I know I wanted to run away for a few days to get my head around things. I wouldn't blame you, you know. If you needed more time to think about this." He shifted her in his hold so he could look into her eyes. "

"I don't need any more time. I don't want to waste another minute. I want you. I want our baby. I want this Linds."


End file.
